Labrys
|-|Original= |-|Shadow= Labrys is a major playable character originating in the video game, Persona 4 Arena. She is a 5th Generation Anti Shadow Suppression Weapon that had been sealed away 13 years prior to the events of the game. Upon being reactivated, she would inadvertently become the focal point of a strange fighting tournament on the Midnight Channel. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Fulgore vs. Labrys (Completed) * Labrys Vs Danny Phantom *'Labrys vs Penny Polendina' (Completed) * Raiden vs Labrys *'Seryu Ubiquitous vs Shadow Labrys' (Completed) As Shadow Labrys * Shadow Labrys VS Saber Alter Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info Background * Birthday: April 20th * Age: 13 * Height: 160 cm (5'3") * Weight: Unknown * Alias: Unit #031, Miss President, Yasogami's Steel Council President * Alias (Shadow Labrys): Miss President's Shadow, The Raging Bull of Destruction * Arcana: The Wheel of Fortune * Member of The Shadow Operatives Weapons & Abilities * Rocket Battle Axe * Chain Knuckle Persona * Ariadne * (Shadow Labrys) Asterius Feats * Upon Labrys first activation, destroyed seven of her sister units and only sustained minor damage. * Strong enough to lift up her axe with only one hand. * Decimates her sister units effortlessly. * Increased her strength output by 220%. * Wrecked the lab before escaping. * Upon the partial awakening of her Persona, Ariadne broke through a reinforced steel gate with ease. * Endured beatings from other Persona users. * Without a Persona, survived an encounter with Elizabeth. * Sustain no major damage while fighting Aigis. * In the P3 route of P4 Arena Ultimax, defeats the enormous Hi no Kagutsuchi. * (Shadow Labrys) Overwhelmed Aigis in terms of strength. * (Shadow Labrys) Able to deceive one's senses through illusions. * (Shadow Labrys) Easily lifted Labrys along with her axe. * (Shadow Labrys) Can run at full speed while carrying Labrys. * (Shadow Labrys) Provoked Sho Minazuki. * (Shadow Labrys) Nearly killed Sho Minazuki. * (Shadow Labrys) Can take over Labrys body. Weaknesses * Any damage taken by her persona, Labrys feels them too. * Has limited range attacks. * (Shadow Labrys) Short tempered. History Labrys Labrys is a 5th generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. A weapon created to fight against shadows, developed by the Kirijo Group. Aigis predecessor/older sister. Labrys is very special, she has a large Plume of Dusk inside her, greatly accelerating her personality development and having the highest combat performance out of all the units of her model. Her creators forced her to fight against her sisters, for the purpose of achieving higher performance. With her developing ego, she is very flexible in planning tactics, formulating plans and studying her opponent’s movements. After meeting and befriending Unit #024, Labrys slowly began to understand convictions and developed her own respective. Not wanting to kill her sisters anymore, she reached a breaking point after being forced to destroy her friend, Unit #024. She then attempts to escape the facility, wrecked the lab and partially awakening her persona in the process. She then gives up on escaping due to being stranded on an island. Surrendering without any resistance, she was deactivated and her memories were given to later generation models like Aigis. 13 Years later, she was discovered and retrieved by Mitsuru Kirijo. Strange circumstances happen, the plane that they were boarding on was hijacked and Labrys was stolen by an unknown party and was somehow reactivated and was taken to Inaba and thrown into the T.V world. There, her consciousness takes place and caused the dungeon take the form of Yasogami High School. With her as the Student Council President and where P-1 Grand Prix takes place. She then bumped into Elizabeth, who attempted to show her the truth, Labrys fights her off. Later the persona users arrived at the dungeon and were causing a ruckus. Labrys attempted to stop them but to no avail. She was then captured by her shadow, disguised as General Teddie, who goads her into rejecting it. In which she does so. Thus gives birth to a unique shadow. Shadow Labrys. After the persona users defeats Shadow Labrys, Labrys acknowledged her flaws and accepts her shadow, turning it and receiving her own Persona, Ariadne. Shadow Labrys The Shadow born from Labrys’s dark side. Manifested after Labrys was thrown into the T.V world. Disguised as General Teddie, Shadow Labrys creates the P1 Grand Prix and attracted numerous persona users to fight each other. Forcing them to understand the pain her other self, went through in the past. After Labrys rejects her shadow, Shadow Labrys somehow gained a giant persona called Asterius. After being defeated, Labrys accepts her shadow, turning it her Persona. Despite being accepted and turned into a persona, Shadow Labrys came back along with her persona Asterius, much to the protagonist's surprise. Taking over Labrys body after Sho Minazuki hacked Labrys mind. Destroying the remote and nearly killed Sho. Out of boredom, Shadow Labrys concedes and simply gives control back to Labrys. This was possible due to Shadow Labrys personalities and memories were separated and stored in a black box in Labrys memory network. Shadow Labrys can take over if she so desires or if Labrys is in a bind. Shadow Labrys is one of the few unique shadows to have gained an ego and have their own persona. Although Shadow Labrys gained a kinder personality, she still has her boiling rage and together with her giant Persona Asterius, she’ll crush anyone in her way with extreme brutality. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Atlus Characters Category:Axe Wielders Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Playable Character Category:Robots Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:Summoners Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants